Remember Me
by Mr Cool Guy
Summary: she returns to hogwats alone but then something shocking happens


Remember me

She sat their thinking to herself only a few months ago she told the man of her dreams that she loved him but within hours he was badly injured in the war because he protected me from danger and now he lays in hospital and there is a chance that he may never wake up and it all her fault if she had only told him how she felt about him years before they could have spent more time together but now she has to look forward and to her 7th year at Hogwarts.

After a long time of silence someone opened the door and it was Hermione mother "are you all packed and ready to go to the barrow and spend rest of the holiday their before you start school again" at first she thought as she sat on the end of the bed with all her things packed but after a minute or so she said quietly "yes I am ready" but as she said these words she burst into tears as she could not imagine a life without Ron or spending time at the house without him in it. And after a while her mother sat beside her and said "you really love him but you must believe he will come out of this and then you have the rest of your lives to be happy but for now you must focus on your future" and after she said these words she pulled Hermione into a hug and after a while in silence they broke apart and Hermione said "thanks mom" and as she said these words an owl came thought her window.

As she looked at the owl she remembered it as Errol the owl Ron but she knew that it was a letter about when the weasly and harry was going to pick her up and take her to the barrow. She got the letter of the owl and started to read the letter

Dear Hermione

I know that you are having a terrible time at the moment after the war and everything else and also we do not know if harry has told you yet but we are going to pick you up so you can spend rest of the holiday here and we think it is for the best as we are need to be together to get though this anyway we are going to pick you up tonight so make sure that you have all your things packed for Hogwarts and before that we can visit Ron if you like anyway see you tonight

From Mrs. Weasly

Hermione read the letter twice and thought they are going to and go see Ron how was this going to make her feel happy but he mum broke the silence "what the letter about" said her mother as they each other finally Hermione said "when they are going to pick me up and it is tonight so if you don't mind I have things to packed" and with that her mother left the room and Hermione sat on the end of the bed and thinking of Ron

At six a clock the doorbell rung and Hermione opened the door and she saw harry standing there and next to him was Ginny and they were holding hand but as they saw Hermione look they broke apart and quickly she said "it's okay you know" and with that harry smiled and so did Ginny and she continued "how are we getting to the barrow anyway "and then harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny beat him to it "we are using ministry taxis" and with that Hermione looked puzzled and then said "it that the only way" but this time harry spoke "no it is not but we thought we could do with a catch-up" and with that Hermione got all the stuff she needed with help from harry and Ginny and put them in the cars and Hermione then said goodbye to her parents and with that they set off. In the car they were all cramped and they sat in silence all the way though and Hermione though they wanted to talk to her but they did not know what to say to cheer her up after a while the person said five minutes before we arrive. And with that Ginny was the first to speak and say "are you looking forward to the new year" as she said this Hermione look into her hands and said "I suppose" and with that they remained in silence and when they arrived at the barrow they were greeted by Mrs. weasly who ran into a hug and said to Hermione "been a bad summer hasn't it" and Hermione did not know how to respond and just smiled and then they all went into the kitchen and sat down and it was just how Hermione remembered it small and cramped and Mrs. weasly then put some firewisky in front of her and Hermione downed it at once and she did not care it burned back of her trough and after a while she said can "I go to my bedroom please" Mrs. weasly then said "of course you can have Percy room now" and with that she smiled and went up the stairs and she knew all eyes were on her but she did not care and when she entered Percy room she fell straight to sleep.

Over the next few weeks Hermione helped out all over the house to keep her mind of Ron and it seemed to work as well but once she stopped that is all she could think about it and when everyone went to see Ron she did not go because she knew that it would make her feel worse than she already feels about herself. And on the last day before returning to Hogwarts they all eat dinner outside and Hermione was talking to Mr. weasly while everybody else was in conversation as well "so how is Ron she said" but the look on Mr. Weasly he knew it was only a matter of time before this conversation was about to take place but replayed "nothing new still the same" but quickly said "he will come through this you know" and with this Hermione changed the conversation on to muggle things and they were talking for about half an hour before Mrs. weasly rose up out of her chair and said "time for bed you have to get up early" and with that everyone went to bed without saying anything

Hermione got up at 7 o'clock the following morning and got dressed in silence and made sure all her things where packed before heading downstairs when she got downstairs she was surprised that everyone was sitting there in silence and with that she sat next to harry with Ginny at the other side and when Mrs. Weasly noticed her she said "breakfast" and Hermione did not want to be rude so you she smiled and nodded and they all sat in silence because they had nothing cheery thing to talk about with Fred dead and Ron in hospital and at nine o clock Mr. weasly said "we best be setting off do not want to be late for the train" with that they all got up and Hermione herd harry" say how do we get their" and with that said "ministry cars" the journey took 25 minutes to get to the station and once their they all rushed to platform 9 ¾ and with that they all found good seats and 15 minutes of silence before Neville walked in and said "hello" and sat next to Hermione as harry and Ginny where sat next to each other sleeping and with that Hermione said "hello" back an then Neville said "are you looking forward to the new term" and with this Hermione looked into her hands and looked back at Neville and said "am sorry Neville can we just sit in silence please" and then Neville smiled and then what seemed like years Hogwarts will in sight and the train started to slow down and harry and Ginny woke up and waited for the train to stop before heading to the carriages

When the carriages stopped harry and Ginny and Neville got out first and Hermione was just sitting there thinking about how she is going to get through this year without Ron but then remembered what her mum said you have got to focus on your career first and then harry said "are you coming" and so she got out of the carriages and into the school with Neville Ginny and harry as the four of them entered the great hall it was just how she remembered it before the war four long tables representing each of the houses and the long table at the front where all the teacher and head of the school sat and as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table they sat there for about 5miuntes before all the hall was full and then the new headmistress got up professor mergonigall and then she started to speak to all of the hall "we all know we have all had a troubled summer but we must stick together to move forward and we need our friends boyfriends/girlfriends and family more now than ever but I want to raise a toast to the people who did not make it to the dead and everyone raised their glass and then she said don't forget them in hospital as well and now let's eat" and with that she sat down and food appeared but then the oak doors opened and flitch ran halfway down the great hall and he said "there is a student who had turned up late"

And with that mergonigall stood up and said "what house is he in I want a good reason or they are lousing a lot of house points" it was a few seconds before flitch got his breath back and then said "he is in Gryffindor and his name is Ronald weasly" with that the hall started to grow loud of people talking and Hermione suddenly came from laying her face on the table to become really interested in conversation and if it was true or not and then mergonigall said "impossible bring him in" but before flitch could move a person came through the doors of the great hall and it was Ronald weasly and for a few seconds everything went silent and Ron said "sorry I am late" and nobody moved or said anything except Hermione who now got up and started running at Ron and when they reached each other he took her of the ground with a hug and spinned her around and then they kissed full on in the mouth and after a long kiss they let go and Ron said "I love you Hermione "and Hermione started to cry and said "I love you too "and they where hugging each they did not even realise that all of the hall was clapping and on their feet.

The End


End file.
